Revealing the Unknown
by StokesSidle
Summary: i don't really know what i say for the summary, but Grissom's life will change forever when he finds out who Sara was talking to on the phone
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it's been a while since i updated, but i hope you guys enjoy this new story!** I want to say a special thanks to CSIhottie001, for her help with this story! Thanks so much girl!!

_**Chapter1**_

Grissom and Sara were relaxing on the couch in their warm suburban home. Grissom was watching a documentary on TV, while Sara laid her head in his lap reading a book. The two of them had been dating for almost a three months and living together about two now and they were very happy.

Grissom sat there running his fingers through Sara's hair, when the two of them heard Sara's cell phone ring.

"I wonder who that could be" Sara said in a frustrated voice while, getting up off the couch.

"Hello?" she answered.

When she heard the voice on the other end she knew right away who it was. She turned around and looked at Grissom, making sure he wasn't paying attention. Sara then moved into the next room to talk on the phone. The phone conversation lasted 30 minutes. After it was over Sara came back into the living room and resumed the position she was in before her phone rang.

"Who was that?" Grissom asked as she laid her head back in his lap.

Sara was hesitant to answer, Grissom knew right then she was trying to hide something from him.

"Just an old friend from San Francisco." Sara responded as she went back to reading her book.

"Why did you have to go in the other room to talk on the phone?"

"Because I didn't want to disturb you while you watched TV."

Grissom still thought Sara was trying to hide something from him, but he let it go and went back to watching TV.

The remainder of the afternoon, Sara seemed distant, like something was on her mind. Grissom had noticed this and as they were getting ready for work he confronted her about it.

"Sara, honey what's a matter? You've been acting weird ever since you got that phone call earlier" Grissom said as he wrapped his hands around her waist and she stood in the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Nothing Gil, I've just been thinking about some things."

"Like what?"

"It's not important" she said as she turned in his arms to face him. "Don't worry about it" she finished as she kissed him on the lips.

After Grissom broke the kiss, he hugged her tightly. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. She had lied to Grissom, what she had on her mind was important, and it would be a life changing event for Grissom.

...TBC...PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** this story is kind of weird sounding, or at least it did to me as I was writing it, but I was trying not to reveal the big secret this story, but I promise it will be revealed next chapter, just bare with me! 

**Chapter 2**

The next day Grissom woke up to the sun's rays shining through the window, he rolled over to snuggle up to the warm body that always lay next to him. He was surprised to find there was no one there.

Grissom raised an eyebrow, as he sat up on his elbow a bit. "Sara usually sleeps later than this" he thought himself. A moment later Grissom heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

As Grissom laid his head back down onto the pillow he heard Sara's cell phone vibrating on the night stand. He reached over a looked at the number that appeared on the caller id, it was a long distance number Grissom knew he shouldn't answer it but he did anyway.

"Hello?"

"Um...can I speak with Sara Sidle please?" came a young woman's voice on the other end.

"Well she is in the shower right, now can I have her call you back?"

"Sure just tell her I called"

"And your name is?"

"Rachel" answered the young woman.

"Okay I'll have her call you back"

"Thanks, bye" the woman said, this is when Grissom heard a click on the other end.

He closed Sara's cell and placed it back on the night stand where it was laying.

After a few moments, just as Grissom was falling back to sleep, Sara emerged from the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to a few minutes ago Hun?" she asked as she dried the excess water from her hair with a towel.

"Your cell phone rang, so I answered it."

"Oh really who was it?" Sara asked nervously.

"Rachel, she said she wanted you to call her back when you got out of the shower."

"What all did she say?" Sara asked afraid that her secret had been revealed.

"Nothing really, she ask if she could speak with you and I told her that you were in the shower and then she said well can you tell her to call me when she gets out and I asked what her name was, she told me, then I said I would have you call her."

"Oh okay" Sara said with a sigh of relief.

Sara grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and walked into the other room as she dialed a number.

Grissom pretended to be asleep, so he could ease drop on Sara's conversation, sure it was wrong but that was the only way he could maybe get an idea of what was going on with Sara.

"So when do you plan on coming in?" Grissom heard Sara ask the person on the other end.

After a minute of silence, Grissom hears "Good, because I need to explain you to him, before you make you come in."

Grissom is really confused at this point, he wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to find out.

Later that afternoon Sara and Grissom were laying side-by-side in bed, getting ready to take a nap before work,

"Baby doll, I have a question"

"What's that?" Sara asked as she looked into his baby blues.

"Who is Rachel, and why have you been acting weird ever since she called?"

Sara avoided eye contact with Grissom after his question. She really wasn't prepared to tell him now.

"Sara are you hiding something from me?" he asked as he placed a hand on her chin and turned her head towards his so that she would look into his eyes again.

"Gil, honey I didn't want to have to tell you now, but…." Sara started as she breathed a nervous breath. She was afraid of his reaction to what she was about to tell him, something she should have told him, a long time ago.

……………….TBC……..PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sure some of you guys have an idea of what is going on, or what the secret is, but for some of you it is not what you think. Read next chapter to find out! Thanks to all who read and review!


End file.
